Talk:Wings of Fury
Me and my friend duo-ed this earlier today, we are both summoners and we both summoned Ramuh on lightningsday. Quite easy, used 2 hi ethers, 2 yagudo drinks and one hi potion between us. --Thomas 7 10:55, 6 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Im just curious, was it both using Astral Flow? or did you somehow win with something like Thunderspark spam/Ramuh tank. User:Andres ---- The best I have ever had in this fight is DRG+DRG+DRG but a close second is DRG+DRG+BST. You don't need it to be any certain day for those combos to work and you don't need to rely on anything other than your own abilities. While you can do it as SMN & SMN, you have to consider the price it costs you. A DRG party can go in there with only one juice for every round and can keep doing them since they don't need to rely on their 2 hour hence having to wait 2 hours and don't have to wait on MP since the bats will be dead once the Melon Juice wears off. Don't even need to use any food and have a low risk of death. I have done it even on Darksday and won with relative ease. But that is just me. --Nynaeve 11:40, 6 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Just went ahead and tried a slightly different setup from what Nyaneve mentioned. DRGx2 + PUP. The PUP had the tanking puppet and it easily tanked the individual bat mob we were fighting. I didn't even have to use a juice, since no one in the pt actually got hurt, as the puppet had a nice Stoneskin effect going. Though, during the second fight, the Furies started spamming Turbulence, so the wyverns got wiped, and I, being an idiot, had no wyvern because I had Dismissed/Called right before the fight. >.< Still won, though. --Tengokujin 22:59, 21 January 2007 (EST) Thanks for the info ^^. Always good to know what other jobs fit into the DRG + DRG + Distractor combo. Currently we've gotten it to work very well with BST or SMN filling the Distractor slot. Good to know PUP fills the role nicely. --Chrisjander 23:02, 21 January 2007 (EST) Drk. Just did three rounds as Drk, Bst/whm and a Whm. All won with out any difficulties even on the round in which the Bst got his charms messed up. Did over 50Dmg on them every hit and didnt miss much. poison helped and so did bio. It was realy easy and I think any DD can do it, not just a Drg. especialy after the 2H adjustment. --Ophenix 23:47, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Whm , Bst, Bst Just did this two days ago with my buddies 2 bst. Man it was the easiest ever. I just had to sit back and watch as the bst charmed colo. Then when he was dead they went after the furies. Took 7 minutes the first time and 5 minutes the second time we went in ---Yve 18:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) SMN, SMN, BLM Tactic: Astral Flow -> Searing Light We did this a few days ago kinda just to see if we could pull it off and hopefully get some nice drops. Suffice to say, the jobs weren't the best to go with but we had no BST at this level. Our strategy was to have both Summoners to do Astral flow and get off Searing Lights as much as they can right away on the mobs, make sure that they are all together to get the AOE and hopefully kill one of the furies. Then have the summoners run to the farthest corner and have Carbuncle wail on the mobs, then resummon him again if/when he dies. As the BLM I was back up for sleeping the mobs if things went wrong and healing and getting off an occasional nuke when the mobs were at 50%. We started off okay but something went dreadfully wrong after the first searing light went off. First of all, none of the mobs died (resisted or missed, due to possibly the mobs not being close enough) and the summoners themselves were getting hate and getting hit by the mobs. I think it was possible also that they may have been too close to the mobs and aggroed them but we aren't sure what happened exactly. I ESed and slept colo-colo but the furies were wailing on the summoners so the rest of the time was spent healing them and myself. One of the summoners did die but we had the raise wand and so she was revived quickly during the battle. The other SMN and myself survived but we were pretty hurt. I only brought along two hi-potions thinking it was enough but if I had a few more it would've been better. The Summoners only got off 3 Searing Lights total to take them all down but we were hopeing for 3 each, a total of 6 using Astral Flow. Suggestion: This method CAN WORK WELL if properly prepared for the battle. Just make sure you bring LOTS of hi-potions and drinks and pies. Curing causes too much hate. Also if you are going to follow our method, make sure the summoners run far far away from the battle after casting Searing Light. You only have a 4 minute window to cast the Searing lights with Astral Flow so you have to be mindful of the time and you have to hope that carby won't go down either. Also you have to make sure the mobs are close enough to each other when you cast SL. Extra Tip: if you have mini Avatar battle experience, the tactics used in those are very similar to this, I am told. Drops: Bat Fang, Bat Wing, Blue Rock, Lighting Pact --ArwenUndomiel 20:16, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Question on groupings Just attempted four runs, two successful. First drops: fang, p-edge, Mythril BC, and invisible. Second drops: fang, p-dagger, Mythril BC, and invisible. But the groupings have Mythril BC drops excluded from p-dagger drops. Do we need to change this? —The SCSIBug 02:17, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I'll take a look at this later today and see if i can figure out where the misplaced item is, most likely it is an item that belongs to both groupings that is causing the mixup. --Jawat 16:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Yea needs to be updated I got: *Bat Fang *Sneak *Platoon Pole (so far so good) *Gunromaru \ Both in same grouping *White Rock / Both in same grouping *Bat Wing --Inoue Got Platoon Sword and Purple Rock on the same kill though both listed as "One of". --HardyD 00:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo BST This can be done solo BST, but be sure to bring plenty of antidotes and hi-potions. Also for survivability you'll want to make sure your CHR is as high as you can get for that level. First Charm one of the furies and use your 2-hour. Send it against Colo to claim aggro, then against the other fury. Help it kill the other fury then fight Colo. I did this three times and only failed once (I was cheap and didn't bring enough hi-pots.) --3lb33 17:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC)